


撒嬌慣犯

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: ABO設定，雙A藍攻Version





	撒嬌慣犯

孙胜完在路上就开始缠着裴珠泫尽情撒娇，姐姐我喜欢妳跟我在一起好不好？

  
小朋友都这麽软绵绵可可爱爱的告白了，裴珠泫哪有说不好的道理。

  
晚上孙胜完就缠着裴珠泫说要一起睡觉，反正两个小时候也不是没有一起睡过，裴珠泫澡洗到一半的时候孙胜完就敲敲门说要帮她拿浴巾。

  
到底是谁说过Alpha之间没有性吸引力。浴室裡水气缭绕，孙胜完看着裴珠泫姣好的身段在雾濛濛的浴室裡若隐若现的样子，未经人事的Alpha就不争气的硬了。

  
「放外面就可以了。」裴珠泫发话的时候孙胜完已经自己黏进来了，「干嘛？」

  
浓烈的桃子味瞬间佔满了整个淋浴间，裴珠泫从背后被孙胜完抱了个满怀，顶在腿根处的慾望明显地令裴珠泫忽视不了。

  
孙胜完身前的布料已经被沾湿了，她蹭了蹭裴珠泫的颈窝，委屈巴巴在裴珠泫耳边呼气：「姐姐人家想要妳，好不好？」

  
裴珠泫发现她现在已经不太能听孙胜完的撒娇，尤其是她在下体磨了半天还嘟着嘴问她：「姐姐我可以进去吗？」

  
「要做就快点！」

  
裴珠泫一说完自己就后悔了，小年下似乎在炫耀自己的体力超群，一下就把她撞在冰冷的磁砖上，顶进去之后也一点都不体贴的横冲直撞，她的眼周湿漉漉的看起来一副她才是被上的那个：「姐姐的裡面好舒服。」

  
「给我闭嘴，做妳的！」

  
裴珠泫又后悔了，她根本就不知道Alpha的甬道还有实际作用，陌生的快感在体内冲撞的感受太过，她双腿紧紧缠住了孙胜完不放，孙胜完就贴着她运动，前端被夹在两人的腹部摩擦，裴珠泫喘了几下在孙胜完勐烈的一顶之下不小心射了出来。

  
星星点点的体液都洒在孙胜完的腹肌上，还有一点不小心喷到了孙胜完的下巴。

  
裴珠泫只想把自己埋在地底下一辈子都不用出来见孙胜完了。

  
偏偏孙胜完又笑的特别温柔，空出了一隻手抹掉了在下巴的体液然后送进嘴巴吃掉。「姐姐的味道也很好呀～」

  
闭嘴！不要再叫我姐姐了！

  
裴珠泫已经不想见人了，孙胜完又继续活动了，裴珠泫进入了恍惚的状态之前听见了孙胜完在她的耳边呢喃着什麽。

  
「好险姐姐是Alpha啊如果是Omega我会疯掉的。」


End file.
